A Golden Fairy Nightmare
by roobaby2011
Summary: Victorique has a nightmare and Kujo is there to comfort her! TOTAL FLUFF!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This is my first Gosick fanfiction…go easy on me! It's total Fluff!

"Maman! MAMAN!" Victorique screamed from her world of dreams. She thrashed and tossed her blankets to the floor. Blame the unfamiliar setting, or the traumatic case from earlier that day, whatever the cause Victorique was trapped. She was stuck in that foreboding tower again. Her mother was just a few feet from her reach in the high window above. No matter how she tried she couldn't reach her. Her mother's voice called to try harder, but despite all of Victorique's best efforts, reaching her was impossible.

Victorique and Kujo had been asked to solve a particularly sensitive case in a neighboring city. A woman had been kidnapped, leaving her small daughter defenseless and alone. The police would have never known the woman was missing if it wasn't for the brave young girl. She managed to find a way to the police station and inform the authorities. According to the young girl her mother had been missing nearly a year and after a few weeks of searching the police were at whit's end.

When Kujo and Victorique were given the opportunity to speak to the girl Kujo watched the Golden Fairy very closely. At first glance, to the untrained eye, Victorique was fine. Kujo however knew better. He watched her eyes soften and a small sad smile grace her lips. He was sure she was connecting with the girl in a way only she could. He noticed how gentle Victorique was while talking to her and how she carefully phrased her questions to help the child better understand.

Everything had gone fine until the very end of the day. Victorique's disposition had completely changed from earlier that day. The child was in protective custody and they were at the crime scene collecting one final piece of evidence. She had gone from gentle and understanding, to determined and relentless, and finally to completely closed off. He knew what her Wellspring of Knowledge had told her, and things were not going to play out like a fairytale.

On the way back to the hotel Kujo watched her stair out the window with a vacant expression. His heart ached for her. He knew she must be reliving her own heart wrenching experiences. The pain in his chest was another not so subtle reminder of his love for her. Kujo had known he was madly in love with the Golden Fairy ever since he first laid eyes on her. With each passing day he discovered a new piece of her heart and fell that much deeper.

On impulse he moved to sit beside her. She didn't even acknowledge his presence the entire ride. When they finally arrived to their destination she refused supper and went straight to her room. He tried to insist that she at least eat a dessert but she declined almost robotically and left him standing by the stairs. Kujo went to her room before going to bed but the light was out.

"Maman! MAMAN!" Kujo could hear the commotion from his room across the hall. Her heartbreaking cries were eerily beautiful. Kujo was always fascinated when she spoke French. His feet hit the ice cold floor and he shivered. Ignoring everything but the sound of Victorique's voice, Kujo ran for her door. When he grabbed the handle it was locked. With only a seconds hesitation he slammed all of his weight against the door and broke it open.

"Victorique!" He called. He saw her curled into a ball in the middle of the bed. She was thrashing about and even in the darkness he could see tears streaming from her tightly closed eyes.

"Ne me quitte pas!" She choked out in a weak sob strangled voice. Kujo ran to the bedside and gently shook her shoulders.

"Victorique!" He called over and over. Inside Victorique's dream her mother was bidding her farewell one last time. She screamed for her not to leave but she did. Her voice faded away and Victorique was left alone to sob and cry out to the darkness.

"Maman! Ne me quitte pas!" She screamed. She began to fight Kujo's grip and let out muffled screams.

"Victorique! Please wake up! It's only a dream!" He pleaded with her sleeping form. He couldn't bare to see her in such torment. Victorique heard a familiar voice calling out to her. When she looked up from her tear filled palms she saw a bright golden light and a smiling Kujo reaching out for her. The darkness began to close in from all sides. She ran for the light and Kujo's outstretched arms. She felt his warmth envelope her and his kind voice whisper her name. All of a sudden she was back in her hotel room and someone was shaking her gently.

"Kujo?" Victoique's sweet voice called his name and his heart skipped a beat. Her eyelids fluttered open and she took in her surroundings.

"Are you alright?" Kujo asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She stared at him her eyes slowly opening wider as she grew more aware of his close proximity.

"BAKA!" She screamed and pushed him from the bed. She scrambled for covers but they were all in the floor beneath a bewildered Kujo. She glared at him from the edge of the bed, her emerald eyes ornamented by the moonlight. Kujo pulled himself up and rubbed his lower back.

"What was that for?" He asked leaning in toward her.

"Why are you in my room? In my bed?" She asked, her voice rising higher and higher from embarrassment. She turned away from him to hide her obvious blush. Kujo bowed his head low allowing his shaggy brown hair to hide his cherry red cheeks.

"You were screaming and I wanted to make sure you were ok. I heard you…and I didn't think…..I'm sorry." He turned for the door and felt a tug on his nightshirt.

"Wait." She said. It was evident in her voice that she tried desperately to make that sound like a command but Kujo detected her insecurity. Kujo couldn't take it any longer. He had held back all this time waiting for some small sign that would tell him she felt same. When he caught her eyes and saw the pain in them he couldn't stop himself. He no longer cared what the outcome would be. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Victorique thought about resisting his comfort but against all of her better judgment she returned his embrace.

For Victorique it was like someone had unleashed every emotion she had ever felt all at one time. She had read about love and the whims and ways of lovers but never had she been so overwhelmed by the feeling herself. The only thing that made sense to her in that moment was the tears streaming down her cheeks. Kujo could feel the tears soaking threw his shirt and her small body trembling. He held her even tighter to him and ran his free hand threw her golden hair.

"It's alright." He assured the sobbing girl. The more he comforted her, the more Victorique felt like she owed it to him to explain her dream and apologize for snapping earlier. When she was able to speak clearly she looked into his loving eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She said between sniffles. Kujo shook his head and dropped his chin to her shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have just barged in on you like that." He said in a whisper. His hot breath sent shivers down Victorique's spine. It could have been several minutes or several hours time for the two had suddenly ceased to exist.

"N-No matter how hard I tired I-I couldn't… " She began but a fresh round of tears silenced her. Kujo tightened his grip and pulled her into his lap.

"Shh. You don't have to explain." Even as the words left his lips he found himself wanting to know one thing. He knew she screamed for her mother but the other phrase was a mystery to him.

"What did I say?" She asked. Kujo blushed again. He was amazed by how easily she could read him.

"Nothing!" He insisted. She gave him that all knowing, you better fess up look, and he cracked. "Ne me quitte pas." He struggled with every word but Victorique knew exactly what he meant.

"Please…don't…leave…me." She translated.

"Your mother?" He asked brushing her bangs from her face. Victorique only nodded and buried her face in his chest. It was in that moment that she remembered the embrace they shared in her dream.

"You saved me…from the darkness." She said. Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy and her breathing was slow. She was exhausted from crying but was suddenly full of life when she realized what was supposed to have been a thought was just made real. She tensed and pulled away. Kujo responded by loosening his grip only slightly. He shook his head at her and planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"No, you saved me." He smiled at her and leaned in close. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back again. Her heart beat rapidly and her mind began to race. It was all too much for her to take so she pushed him away. He looked hurt for an instant but then smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I should let you get some sleep." He relinquished his hold on her and got up. He retrieved her blankets from the floor and draped them over her. With one last smile he bid her goodnight, wished her pleasant dreams and went to the door. Victorique's mind was running so fast, but not capable of coherent thought. She had never felt so uncertain and vulnerable.

"Ne me quitte pas." She called to his retreating form. He turned around and smiled. He went back to her bedside and she threw out her arms. He wrapped her up once more and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll never leave you. Because….je t'aime…je t'aime." He said. He prayed that he had said it right. He had practiced and practiced so that one day he could tell her in a language that she understood without a doubt. French was her native language but she had never heard those words meant for her before. Kujo didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until she spoke.

"The Springtime Reaper loves the Golden Fairy?"She asked in a hushed tone. She looked him in the eyes and her heart almost stopped when he nodded.

"Does the Monstre Charmant love the Rabbit?" He asked. She pushed him away and shook her head in disbelief. Kujo's heart hit the floor and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Baka Kujo. Did you even read the story? Lazy fool. If we are the infamous Monster and Rabbit, my heart has always been yours." She said smiling up at him. In an instant he cupped her small face in his hands and crashed his lips to hers. Surprise and uncertainty quickly gave way to contentment. His kisses were like a promise of a better life, the life that Victorique had just been dreaming about.

"May I hold you?" He whispered into her golden tresses. She nodded and the two snuggled beneath the sheets. She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The nightmares were gone, driven away by the realization of something much more powerful than any nightmare. Love.

Authors Note: Maman = Mother

je t'aime = I love you


End file.
